The use of wireless networking continues to grow at a rapid pace. Wireless networks are attractive for a number of reasons. They are convenient, they allow flexibility and roaming, and can support dynamic environments. Furthermore, they are relatively easy to install when compared with their wired counterparts. In some cases, for example in older buildings, they may be cheaper to deploy. An entire network can be put together in a matter of hours rather than days with no need for wiring or rewiring. In many scenarios, wireless networks can have a lower cost of ownership than their wired counterparts despite the cheaper cost of wired LAN cards.
While current wireless networks have advantages, they also come with security issues. Because no physical connection is required, any party with a compatible wireless network interface can inspect wireless packets regardless of whether the packets are meant for their system or not. While standards for encrypting data frames transmitted over wireless networks have been implemented, the same is not true for management frames. As a result, wireless networks continue to be vulnerable to attacks that can either disrupt the wireless sessions of other users or downgrade the security status of other sessions. Additionally, the lack of protection for management frames leaves wireless network users open to “man in the middle” attacks in which an attacker is able to read, insert and modify messages between two parties without either party knowing that the wireless link between them has been compromised.